Mimi Miney
CantFaketheFunk 61. Mimi Miney (The serious personality) you know? I... really just didn't like her. She was sort of sympathetic, I guess. But I didn't like 2-2 much at all, and while the whole Ini = Mimi thing was a good twist, I didn't like her. ---- Cloud and Squall 61st: Mimi Miney Appearances: 2-2 Favorite Quote: "So, wow, like, how strange. I have, like, no idea what you're talking about." The Pawn in 2-2. Her plans were perfect. She took her sister's identity. She was living a life as Ini Miney. But then... everything went wrong. Dr. Grey wanted to call her back from the dead- and she wasn't dead. So when Dr. Grey wanted to do that- she had to kill him. And Morgan Fey helped her do it. But in the end, what hurt her most, was Phoenix's desire to save Maya. Something that she nor Morgan could've ever anticipated. I have to wonder if she was really a bad nurse, or if Dr. Grey was just hard on her. She didn't seem like too bad of a person. Though allowing the blame to fall on Maya changed all of that. She was smart enough to get as far as she did. To become someone entirely new. Something she had to throw away because of Dr. Grey. She was a pretty good liar at least. ---- Naye745 33. Mimi Miney 32. Ini Miney i'm combining these together; "ini" counting as mimi's act for the majority of 2-2, and mimi counting as everything else, i guess. really underrated as a villain, and one of the best endings and plot twists in the phoenix wright series. i think 2-2 doesn't get nearly enough credit as it deserves. ---- SSBM_Guy 55. Mimi Miney http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/mimi.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/JFA/theyshouldhiredrstiles.png Case(s): 2-2 Okay...let's get one thing straight. I consider Mimi and Ini to be two different characters. Ini is the more...er..."airhead"-ish character. The one who overuses the word "like" and forgets what she's going to say when saying a sentence. And then we got Mimi. Mimi is the character that shows up after Ini's Psyche-Lock in Investigation Day 3 and shows up during Trial 2. Mimi would be the more bitter of the two and that car lover. <_< She also likes to make her hat act like pizza. By spinning it and stretching it out and all that. Hell, the whole Ini -> Mimi change is really awesome and pretty underrated. I mean, that whole scene was, like, "whoa". I mean, who the hell expected it? That was insane. Also, she's cool enough to call her sister a newb. That's awesome. Also, her whole backstory is pretty sad. Mimi is a great character...we just didn't really see her that much. And call me crazy, but I prefer Ini's character to Mimi, anyways. >_______> ---- transience 76. Mimi Miney - for clarity's sake, I'm referring to the victim even if I'm full of crap - you find out pretty much nothing about her since by the time she's unmasked the case is over, so it's pretty much impossible to rank her any higher ---- WiggumFan267 52. Mimi Miney To clarify, this is the victim of the car crash. So I guess since it was Ini (or whatever you want to call the witness, I guess she was actually Mimi, but whatever) who messed up the nursing thing and basically did all the important case stuff, that Mimi didn't do much... but that whole twist with the driving thing and being on the wrong side (lol British car being a huge clue) and the switching personalities was awesome enough to warrent her a spot this high. Category:Fictional characters